


Rewind

by GalaxyAqua



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Island Mode, where the survivors retain the memories from the main game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu wasn't about to waste this second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not really a 'series' but a collection of interconnected one-shots? They all take place in the AU where Island Mode is like a 'second chance' - hence the name - and the survivors still have their memories from the main game. So uh, don't read this if you haven't finished the game.

The searing, familiar sunlight of Jabberwock Island was the first thing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu had noticed.

It was not unlike the sunlight in the  _real_ world - but now that he knew the truth, it felt artificial and unconvincing. Still, he couldn't help but marvel at the high-end technology that formed the Neo World Program in all its essence, the whole virtual reality a near-exact replica of the island it was based off. The programmer, or programmers (regrettably he hadn't paid attention when Makoto Naegi was explaining how it all came together), behind it must have been immensely talented.

He toed the sand at his feet, curling his lips in distaste at the sensation, and blinked idly out of his revived right eye; a sensation which felt as alien as it was welcoming. Being able to see through both eyes only served as a reminder, after all, of what had become of him in his last 'heart-throbbing school trip' and what had become of him at the hands of Junko Enoshima in... the  _real world._

Kuzuryuu pushed those memories aside. The last thing he wanted was to fall into a despair-induced, depressive state, just as their classmates were meeting and getting to know each other for what they thought was the first time. Well, what most of them thought was the first time.

He exchanged a secretive smile with Owari, who had winked at him before engaging Nidai in a good-spirited fist fight, and spotted Souda already being scolded by Koizumi and bullied by Saionji, though a look of relief was clear spread across his sharp features. Out of seemingly nowhere, he gave Kuzuryuu a thumbs up.

The yakuza continued to let his eyes roam, returning Sonia's cheery wave as she chatted animatedly to a bewildered Tanaka and a stammering Tsumiki, and noticed Hinata a fair distance off poking at Komaeda with a stick, Nanami and Mioda taking their respective sides and cheering (one significantly louder than the other).

"Hrm, these commoners seem to get on well." He heard Togami - the bigger, nicer Togami, Kuzuryuu thought with a chuckle - comment to himself, though he seemed pleased with this observation.

"How about we make some guesses?" Hanamura answered with a grin, and a flick of his fingers, "Who's gonna get down and dirty first? And not just from falling in the sand, if you know what I mean."

Same old Hanamura. Same old crew that had first stepped onto Jabberwock Island, memories erased, and thinking that they were going on an innocent, though suspiciously spontaneous, school trip. He would never admit it, but he missed them. He missed this; peace. Happiness. Laughter.

It had been a painful few weeks after the shutdown sequence, when he heard the princess weeping to herself every night, the mechanic bleeding from the hands as he disassembled and reassembled everything he could find, the gymnast falling ill trying to eat a proper diet and injuring herself in anger at her own weakness, and Hinata - Kamukura - Hinata, trying desperately with Naegi to keep everyone else afloat. He didn't need to think about his own mannerisms during that time. It was better that some things were not spoken of.

Kuzuryuu nodded absentmindedly, glad that everyone - the survivors especially - was enjoying themselves and fully accounted for. 

"... young master?"

Well, almost everyone.

He hadn't forgotten about her - how could he? After spending their entire lives together, he wouldn't forget even if they tried to force the memories out of him a thousand times. However, from all the high talk about wanting to see her again, well and alive, he was more than a little hesitant to actually speak to her now.

The enigmatic swordswoman, the tall, cold and beautiful; Peko Pekoyama.

Who still, at this point in time, thought of herself as a tool.

"Are you alright, young master?"

"Don't call me that."

His dilemma was this - that she had no recollection of what they had been through in their first run of the program, that she wouldn't have remembered sacrificing herself to protect him (though he knew if he asked now, she would still do it without hesitation), and most of all she wouldn't have remembered the way the others, and he, had pleaded with her, demanding through sweat and tears that she see the truth. Demanding that she realize that she was not a tool, and that she was loved for who she was - who she is - and how he loved her then, and loved her now.

Obediently, Peko halted in her questioning and took in their surroundings with guarded red eyes. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"High school students or not, we can't afford to trust anyone here."

"I see."

"Should I pretend so with you, also?"

"What?"

"Shall I pretend we are not associated in any way," she clarified, "so that we lessen the chance of running into trouble?"

"... nah," Kuzuryuu replied, knowing full well it went against his character as far as the swordwoman was concerned. He hoped he didn't sound weird. "It's a school trip, so we better make the most of it. You should go make some friends. Have fun."

"But, young master - "

"It's fine." He looked her straight in the eye. "I'm serious. I want you to enjoy yourself, and also... don't call me that. Okay? We're classmates. Friends. So are all these other idiots around us. If anyone stirs up trouble, that's what you're here for, right?"

She nodded mutely, turning back to look around. "... if that is what you wish, then I must comply."

Kuzuryuu only shook his head. "Argh, man, no, you don't get it! It's not 'cause I want this, or I want that - you need a life of your own, Peko! You're not just a tool made for serving orders. You're a human being too. You... you matter."

All the words he wanted to tell her before, but never had the courage to and never having the chance after her execution, spilling out before him.

Peko blinked, her stern expression remaining unchanged.

"If it is my master's wishes - "

"Peko! What did I just say?! Are you listening to me, holy shit, I've been through too much for you to go back to this again!"

Peko blinked again.

"Young m-  _Kuzuryuu,_ I'm afraid I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"It's nothing," he sighed, quickly cooling off. "I just... I'm glad. I'm glad you're here. I want you to know that."

She tilted her head curiously, "Have I been of good service lately?"

"Don't," Kuzuryuu grit his teeth, "Don't say it like that! You never know who might be listening in..."

"Ohoho, I caught that one loud and clear!" interjected Hanamura with a suggestive arch of his eyebrows, suddenly much closer and looking very interested. "And what might be these so-called services that a lovely lady such as yourself is paying to this fine young one over here?"

The yakuza brought a palm to his face. "Dammit, Hanamura."

"It is none of your business," Peko told the intruder, hands reaching for the sword case strapped to her back. The chef quickly got the message and sashayed off with a wink.

"I'd like to be hearing all the details later!" He called over his shoulder, with a small tap to his chef hat.

"Fuck off!" Kuzuryuu yelled after him, pouting slightly. 

"Youn-  _Kuzuryuu_." Peko scolded, "Language."

"I'll language you." he muttered, but was considerably happier to be talking to Peko again. "So are you gonna give the whole friendship thing a go?"

"... if you insist." The swordswoman replied, nodding to herself. "It's... somewhat comforting to hear that from you. I wish that you would also find companionship with the others, because it would be a good experience as well."

"Yeah," the blond answered with a smile - for some reason he couldn't help it, even when he was so used to scowling all the time. "I will. Promise me something though, will you?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be yourself."

He knew it was a cryptic statement, because of the way Peko knitted her brows in confusion, arms crossed and face puzzled. He also knew that there was no better way to say it, because this was the Peko who had not yet given her life up for him (and he hoped she'd never have to), and this was the Peko who still distanced herself from the world because she believed her only purpose was to serve - her only purpose was to be a tool.

After a moment of silence, he took her pale hand and shook it firmly. Any embarrassment he would have previously felt was lost - lost in the importance of the action and the desperation he had to do things over again and this time, do things right. "It's a promise, okay?"

A light flush met Peko's cheeks and she nodded. "I promise."

It took another moment's hesitation, and a reluctant little boy in his head saying  _what if you screw this up? What will you do then?  -_ before Kuzuryuu made his next move, not letting their hands go and pulling her behind a palm tree. "Hey Peko," he said, every bit the man he had grown up to be, though his appearance was that of (what he now knows was) five years ago. "C'mere a sec."

She leaned down as he had gestured just so, and was surprised to feel soft lips brush her cheek, and a soft murmur of, "I love you," mingled in with a boy blushing to his neck, eyes flickering with knowledge of something far beyond her comprehension. 

His embarrassment was short-lived, however, as a grin spread across his features. "I've been waiting a long time to say that." He admitted, knowing that is was a whole lot longer than she knew.  _That's right_ , he thought,  _I'm not who I used to be. I'm not going to lose you again._

It was hesitant, and painfully clumsy, but he suddenly felt Peko wrap her arms around him, keeping him in a closed embrace.

And for the first time in a long time, he saw her smile.

Kuzuryuu had lied about the sun being the first thing he noticed. The first thing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu had noticed was the graceful, elegant young lady he had missed with all his soul standing proudly by his side - as beautiful as the day he lost her - and the very first thought that had entered his head was not about the sunlight, but about how he was going to treasure her, and never take her for granted again, as he made the very most of the second chance he had been blessed with.


End file.
